


A Knight in Power Armor

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/F, First Time, Full-Nelson, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: After Samus saves her from the King of Koopas, Princess Peach is insistent that she repay the bounty hunter some way, and the extremely virile Samus has an ideas as to how she can do that.





	A Knight in Power Armor

Samus was an old hand at rescuing damsels, it came with the job as someone was always in need of saving and someone was always willing to pay. In this case, the damsel was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the pay was very handsome. Working for royalty was always a priority for Samus and when your reputation precedes you, it was very simple to enter into a new system and pick your absolute heaps of new contracts by order of ornamental filigree. This “Mushroom Kingdom” didn’t strike Samus as particularly rich but the mushroom creatures that made up the kingdom were stupider than they appeared if they meant to not pay up once the Samus fulfilled her part of the bargain. Clearly this “King Koopa” had never had to deal with a Hunter-class Gunship before, the castle’s few anti-air guns shot painfully slow homing projectiles and there were no other ships to protect his airspace, in short it had been too easy approaching the castle. Once she had blasted open the ceiling, spires and buttresses collapsing under the force of hot plasma energy, Samus leaped from her craft which rocketed off into low orbit to await her escape. 

Landing in the entrance hall, Samus had little time to appreciate the tortuous architecture and decoration; the castle looking more like a dungeon than the seat of royalty. A variety of creatures that were not blasted away by her gunship’s rain of fire, were ready to battle the intruder. Monsters were the word Samus would use to describe the reptilian guards and the squat brown fungi which charged at her, but for all she knew these were the typical sentient life, regardless, her superior reflexes won the day. Her power armor enhanced her every movement, Chozo super science working along with her already powerful body to evade the beasts which came for her. There was no need to use her arm cannon, these guards were too slow to keep up with her movements and firing at them would simply waste more time and ammo, instead her Speed Booster roared to life and she collided with the massive door blocking her way shoulder first.

Wood splintered and metal bent and shattered as the rounded shoulders of the Varia suit collided against the door at supersonic speed. It was only thanks to the Chozo DNA within her that Samus could keep up with her own speed, bolting between large turtles and sprinting beneath falling blocks, no stone was left unturned as she wound through the, at times, labyrinthine castle to find the stolen princess. Dungeons, empty. Bedrooms, empty. Kennels, empty. Samus dashed for the throne room, hoping that she was not too late to save the princess from her captor. With yet another cacophonous crash, Samus ran straight through the massive doors leading to the throne. Samus’s heels dug into the stone floor as she finally allowed herself to come to a halt, a shrill screech announcing her presence if her destroying the door had not already done so. 

Seated upon a dark and massive throne was a monstrous reptilian king, though not as large as some of Samus’s prior adversaries each limb was covered in bulging muscles and on his back was a massive spiked shell which her power suit informed her not even her missiles would be able to pierce. The beastly king jumped with a start as did his captive, seated beside him on a much daintier throne, a spiked collar around her neck with a chain held by the large Koopa King. The monstrous King Bowser however, needed no introduction from this intruder, already assessing her purpose here, and his maw opened and a great blast of fire jetted from his mouth, engulfing the carpet set out in front of him and hopefully the bounty hunter as well. Samus however was prepared, having not disengaged her Speed Booster before halting, all sonic energy she had generated was stored within her legs, allowing her to leap several times her height into the air, flame kissing her armor but doing no damage as she burst forth from the great spout of flame.

Her visor helped in aiming her shot, a thin beam of plasma striking the chain between the princess and the king while she rose just beneath the ceiling. The Koopa King raised his head in an attempt to follow Samus with his flames but the hunter dove to her right, away from the fire and toward her target. Samus rolled against the stone floor of the keep, landing at the stone steps in front of the subordinate throne, quickly she shot a grappling beam at what remained of the princess’s chain and pulled her towards herself, careful to not needlessly harm her charge, and took her into her arms. The King roared in displeasure and began to charge at Samus, but the bounty hunter was already re-engaging her Speed Booster, and began to flee back from where she came, seeing no need in battling the great beast. Keeping herself at subsonic speeds so as to not harm the princess in her arms, Samus called her gunship back from low orbit as she made her way back to the entrance hall, the sounds of the Koopa King’s displeasure ringing throughout the entire castle as his minions struggled to catch Samus. 

By the time Samus had successfully retraced her steps her ship was hanging in the air awaiting her. Grabbing the princess in one hand, Samus launched a grappling beam at the edge of the hole she had blasted into the ceiling, and leaped off the rubble before it could give way beneath her weight, deftly flipping backwards onto her gunship which lowered its platform as soon as she landed atop it and began to speed away. Finally, she could allow herself a moment to breath, setting the princess down Samus walked to her ships control bank and loaded the coordinates the princess’s castle, with the ship in a steady cruise that would see her returned comfortably. With the hard part out of the way Samus allowed herself some leisure as she strutted to her power suit station, planting her feet on the panel while the ships arms, helped remove the complex suit, starting with the helmet which was split in two before storing within the ships walls.

“Oh!” the princess gasped as she saw the face of her savior finally.

The gasp caught Samus’s attention and caused her to finally look over her charge. Surprisingly she was human, or at least human-like, considering the fungi race she seemed to preside over. She wore a pink dress, the shade of which matched her lipstick, which reached all the way down past her ankles, though it was torn in some places, allowing Samus a glimpse of the girl’s long legs. Despite how much was covered, Samus could still see all she needed, an ample bosom and a tight waist, provided she was not using a corset, and plump lips. Assuming she was as human as she appeared then Samus might be allowed some after work play.

“What’s wrong?” Samus asked as her arms were stripped of their armor. 

“Oh, I just did not expect my knight to be a lady.” The princess answered as politely as possible, trying to hide the surprise on her face. It was clear to Samus that whatever passed for knights on this world were primarily male. 

“Hm, a lady…” Samus repeated, not used to such descriptors, the word having lost nearly all use in Federation held space, a throwback to a long lost age, though in backwoods planets such as this all manner of forgotten vernacular still saw use.

The princess observed in wonderment as Samus’s ship stripped her of armor, revealing the very feminine but still well muscled body beneath. She had neglected to wear her zero-suit, typically saving it for the riskier missions where her safety was not guaranteed, but she had seen no reason to worry about such things on this assignment. Samus noted the blush on the princess’s face and how she looked away when her chest armor was stripped and Samus’s sports bra was revealed, clinging tight to her chest. She was cute, definitely, likely chaste beyond all reason, and oh so naive. Once her power armor was finally stripped and stored, Samus returned to her console, noting with pleasure that the princess’s eyes were all over her as she did so, and secretly changed coordinates so that they would simply hover in orbit, Samus would need some more time alone with the princess, and she would be none the wiser that they weren’t moving back toward her castle.

Turning back to her charge, Samus slowly strutted forward, confident in her body and growing even more so as with each step closer the princess’s blush deepened. Even in her heels the princess stood only up to Samus’s chin and she began to stammer as Samus got closer. 

“Excuse me Lady…”

“Samus.” She answered with a husky whisper.

“Samus...I-I do not know where to begin in thanking you..My kingdom is forever in your debt…” Peach told her.

“Don’t worry, I'm an old hand at this, your regent was very certain your kingdom would be able to take care of my bill.”

“No I insist!” Peach exclaimed as her gloved hands grabbed Samus’s lightly calloused one, “I shall repay you La-Sir Samus in any way that I can.”

These words were music to Samus’s ears and a smile came to her face immediately.

“I have a few ideas that come to mind.” Samus told the princess as her cock bulged to life in her tight shorts.

Her hands moving to Princess Peach’s shoulders, Samus gently pushed the princess onto her knees. Peach gasped as she noticed the bulging organ in Samus’s shorts, unaware of what it was or why it was there. Samus smirked as she pressed her crotch against Peach’s dainty face, the look of surprise further endearing the sheltered royalty to the bounty hunter. 

“Sir Samus, what exactly is the meaning of this…” Peach asked, her unease compounded with a most curious sensation emanating from her body.

“Your payment princess, I’m in need of payment and I’m sure you are in need of an heir.”

“Heir?” Peach asked in her innocent tone, but before she could dwell on this Samus’s crotch was pressed even harder against her face, smudging her pink lipstick against the deep blue elastic fabric. 

Peach’s head was starting to get foggy but this seemed natural to her for some reason. A gloved hand ran itself up the bounty hunter’s muscled thigh, Samus was beyond doubt a beautiful specimen and she had already promised whatever the gallant rogue wished in return, so she figured that she ought to give her whatever she wanted. Another hand pressed itself against the warrior’s crotch rubbing against the fleshy mound trapped beneath her briefs, Peach found this getting more and more titillating and she was extremely curious about what was hidden beneath them.

“Eager are we?” Samus asked, a smug smirk still stuck on her lips.

“Sir Samus.” Peach started as she pulled her face from Samus’s girthy bulge, “Please, what is the meaning of this…” she asked. The thought that something was awakening inside of her was not an easy one to shake.

Samus gave no answer, instead she grabbed the waistband of her briefs and slowly pulled them down. The way the princess’s eyes widened gave Samus all the confidence she needed that she wouldn’t resist, she had piqued the girl’s curiosity and now she simply had to seal the deal. While Samus tossed her underwear aside a strong and virile cock pointed at Princess Peach, a heavy set of balls sagging beneath it and a healthy musk of fertility hanging around it. For a woman so sheltered as to not understand what a cock was Samus imagined this would be overwhelming for the royal ingenue, and the way she fanned her blushing face as she stared at it told the woman that she may have to guide her through it.

“This is a cock.” Samus told her as she pressed her crotch forward again, shaft and balls sliding against the princess’s face, her eyes widening in surprise as her nostrils flared, “You’re going to be servicing it.”.

Samus pulled her hips back enjoying the distraught look on Peach’s face and delighting in the thought of corrupting such an innocent. 

“H-How am I to se-serve it?” Peach asked, vaguely aware of the inappropriateness of it all. Sure she may not know what a cock is but she knew how private the contents of her underwear were and that this was something very dirty.

Truthfully Samus could think of quite a few ways, but for now it was important that Peach be eased into things, “For the moment just explore.” she told her, confident that the princess’s curiosity would lead to great things.

Peach followed the instruction, cautiously at first, a gloved hand pressing against Samus’s sack and finding it very soft while at the same time fairly heavy. She moved her hand as if weighing Samus’s balls and the other hand slowly pressed itself against the underside of the bounty hunter’s shaft. What struck her most was the great deal of warmth radiating off of it as well as how hard yet still somewhat soft the organ remained. Her hand moved upward along Samus’s length, finding itself at the head were a thick hood covered a light pinkish head. 

“What is this?” Peach asked in wonderment as a finger slid its way beneath the skin, sliding freely around the pre-cum covered head.

Samus bit the inside of her mouth to keep any unfortunate sounds from escaping her while Peach explored the area beneath her foreskin, the girl’s curiosity almost too much to bear. “That’s the head, very sensitive…”

“I see…” Peach continued, pulling her finger out and inspecting the clear sticky fluid on her fingertip.

“Try stroking it.” Samus told her in a stern but not unkind voice.

Without a word Peach complied, her hand returning to the hard shaft and moving up and down along it. Peach’s soft gloves were feeling exquisite against Samus’s bare skin but she couldn’t help but contemplate how much more special it could be if she got rid of them and felt the heat of flesh on flesh. Without prompting Peach’s other hand gently kneaded at the soft saggy flesh beneath Samus’s cock, enthralled by this new experience. As far as Peach was concerned this was a fair trade for being rescued, to massage her savior in what seemed to her to be a very innocent affair, though deep down her body knew better and was already beginning to betray her best interests. For the moment however, Peach could ignore the stirrings deep inside and the pangs of an ancient need for procreation, for a moment of naive innocence: this was a completely chaste act. 

Samus was content with this for a while, allowing the princess to explore at her own leisure and play with the phallus in front of her, but now that she had grabbed hold of the princess’s interests it was paramount to her that she take her eventually. 

“Come closer.” Samus commanded

“What?”

“Closer!” The bounty hunter reiterated, shoving Peach’s face against her shaft once again, “Breathe.” she demanded again and noted with pleasure that the princess did as told.

Cooped up in her armor or zero suit most days Samus was aware her privates cultivated a quite natural and potent smell which in more scent-attuned races could cause a female to orgasm, but in this case she knew would force the slut deep inside of Peach to make a roaring appearance. For the moment, Peach appeared calm, taking in the scent permeating where shaft met sack and shuddering as previously untapped primal instincts sent waves of sensory information throughout her body. Her pussy grew wetter and wetter, soaking her royal undergarments, and she began to feel a biological emptiness hitherto unknown to her. Her privates suddenly felt like they were missing something, something was needed to fill them and the thought came to her that perhaps that was the purpose of ‘Sir’ Samus’s mighty sword.

When Samus let the princess go her head moved back to its prior position but her eyes had an empty dumb expression as if part of her brain was still shoved against Samus’s cock and inhaling every last smell. This had been a simpler matter than Samus had expected, but for once she was happy to have been able to get straight to the point without any chase. 

“Are you hungry Princess?” Samus asked, pointing her cock forward.

“W-what do you mean?” Peach asked, some of her senses returning to her. 

“Don’t tell me this doesn’t look tasty to you Princess.” Samus goaded as she pulled her skin back, head unsheathing as pre-cum dripped onto the floor of her gunship. Peach looked on transfixed and began salivating as Samus took her hand off and her foreskin slowly returned to place over her head. 

Peach could not in fact, lie to her rescuer and pretend as if she was not made a bit peckish at the sight of such a magnificent cock and she began to crane her neck forward. First her plump lips pressed against her testicles, sucking them gently and with care, tongue pressing lightly against the skin all the while. After a few seconds of this, Peach began to trail her kisses upward, allowing her lipstick to stain the shaft while she worked her way to the head. This was no lollipop or candy as she was used to but she found it no less sweet, eventually making her way to Samus’s head and slipping her tongue beneath the skin. Full lips pressed against the foreskin and pressed forward, peeling it back as she took the head into her mouth at the same time and savoring every second of sensation and taste. 

Samus brushed a lock of Peach’s luscious blonde locks behind the princess’s ear while she devoured her cock. Spit trailed from Samus’s shaft and slickened it, the virgin woman only able to take the beautiful organ 6 inches deep, and though that alone felt wonderful, Samus wanted more and her cock deserved more. With the princess finally right where she wanted her Samus grabbed the back of her head and began to thrust her hips into her mouth. Peach pitifully sputtered and choked while her throat was speared by her savior, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head, and yet her pussy only got wetter spasming in a need for something long and hard to fill it. Each choking thrust though painful, filled her with evermore longing and every time Samus’s low hanging balls slapped against her chin, her addiction to the feeling grew. 

Never one to try and prolong the feeling when she felt her time coming, Samus’s hips only bucked harder and faster when she felt her orgasm approaching. One. Two. Three. Three rough thrusts and she was finished, or at least for the moment. Her thick cock bulged slightly with each spurt of hot cum that she deposited directly down the princess’s throat. Peach for her part squirmed as Samus held her head in place, throat attempting to adjust itself to the shaft forced down it and her palms pressing against the muscular thighs in front of her. Any thoughts were pushed out of the princess’s head as her first ever orgasm instead surged through her, absolutely ruining her royal underwear and making her whole body feel as if it were pulsing with an until now forbidden pleasure.

When Samus finally pulled her cock free Peach fell backward, knees too weak to keep her upright, and her body limply accepted the pleasure it was feeling. This was precisely the reaction Samus had expected from a sheltered princess like Peach and she was quietly pleased to see things going so smoothly. The experienced warrior wasted no time in stripping the royalty of her tattered dress, throwing the thrashed pink attire aside and taking in the near nude ingenue. She was dressed in silk white lingerie that titillated every innocent corrupting desire within Samus. First, the bra had to be removed, and Samus’s cock hardened once more as she watched Peach’s breasts fall out of them, and next her panties were torn off so Samus could finally get at her most valuable prize. A full blonde bush greeted Samus and beneath it a virgin pussy, glistening with quim that likewise covered her inner thighs, proof to Samus that she had done her job well.

Samus turned the princess over to better appreciate her rear, a wonderful fat ass that well-earned her the name ‘Peach’. Samus couldn’t resist and had to give the royal ass a good slap, and smirked as she observed it ripple and shake. Finally, having tired of the foreplay, Samus lifted the prone woman, her plump frame raised effortlessly by genetically enhanced muscles. Without issue she situated Peach into a full-nelson, the princess still too dazed to protest, and if she wasn’t Samus was confident that now that she had had a taste of her cock that she would not want to stop now. Willing her cock to point straight up, her blood flow controllable thanks to her Chozo genetics, she slowly lowered Peach onto her cock. Though Peach’s body had never known a penis her lips still parted all too readily, with both her own juices and the saliva still coating Samus’s dick allowing for a quick and easy sheathing.

“S-Samus!” Peach shouted in surprise and pleasure, snapping out of her post-climax reverie as soon as her pussy was filled.

Samus kept silent, instead focusing on the sounds of harsh panting and moans that Peach filled the gunship interior with. She had grown used to such sweet music in her time travelling space, her ten-inch cock had known many vaginas both human and alien, but they all made the same beautiful sounds whenever they were filled. Held firmly in place, the princess could do nothing but squirm and moan in exhilaration and sexual awakening, knowing nothing about this new feeling other than how she wanted it to continue forever and ever, the mysterious space hunter filling a hole that never needed it but now would forever want it. Had she any presence of mind she would be ashamed at her lack of dress and how her heaping tits bounced in the air without anything to keep them contained. Not for the first time, nor the last time, Samus’s ship was filled with the sound of skin on skin contact and afterwards the stench of sweat and sex would remain as a reminder of the encounter. 

“S-Samus….please…” Peach moaned.

“Please what?” The sadistic stud asked.

“J-just don’t st-stop~”

“I’d never consider it Princess.” Samus assured as she moved her hips harder and harder and tightened her grip further.

Samus could feel her orgasm coming and the thought of flooding this particular girl was making her especially excited. As a Chozo/Human hybrid, Samus’s genetics were extremely unique and she herself was extremely fertile. Essentially super-human, Samus had long since seen the value in passing along her genetics and impregnating as many women as she could, so her superior genes could be propagated, her offspring would make for a perfect heir to the podunk kingdom and would surely stand well above their fungal citizens. Seeing as how Peach didn’t even know what sex was she would be in for a surprise following her impregnation, but Samus was confident Peach’s body belonged to her now, if not her heart. Held in place by Samus’s powerful muscles, Peach’s pussy clenched around the powerful shaft penetrating it as she came to a second orgasm, the pulsing of her inner walls further stimulating Samus and pushing her over the edge.

With a final powerful cervix-smashing thrust, Samus unloaded her cum deep inside of Peach who could do nothing but wordlessly moan as she felt the ultimate satisfaction of being bred. Cum spilled to the floor, Peach’s tight pussy too small to contain the full volume of Post-Human spunk that Samus was providing it with. Samus could do nothing but smile contently with the knowledge that Peach would birth more of her progeny, male or female, a specimen far superior than any other on the planet. She let the princess fall in the reduced gravity environment and without even a pause to catch her breath or get dressed she moved to her console and input the coordinates to Peach’s castle in order to return her charge. The fungus people would have no reason to complain, they would get their princess back regardless of condition, that was the deal, and Peach would certainly not be upset by her somewhat rough treatment. 

With a final command input she reflected on what awaited the princess in her future, Peach would no doubt dream of Samus for years to come, their child serving as a bittersweet reminder, but Samus had far more important matters to take care of than visiting the Mushroom Kingdom’s monarch afterwards. As her gunship rocketed out of orbit and back into the planet’s atmosphere, Samus considered her next move, perhaps she would revisit Waystation Alpha and spend her hard earned money, women, drinks, and gambling, the three things Samus enjoyed the most, and all three could be found in abundance there. Peach gave a pathetic moan as even more cum spilled from her now broken in snatch, and Samus smiled in spite of herself, this had been a particularly well done job and in spite of herself she might just have to check in at a later date and see how her little princess was doing, and how much she missed her cock.


End file.
